


A wolf, A dog, A rat, and A stag

by DanTheMan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, i have no clue what i am doing, or if it is going anywhere, or where with is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheMan/pseuds/DanTheMan
Summary: The tale of four boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is expected and appreciated! :)

Remus stood in front of his parents, a tired but huge grin plastered onto his face. His mother, Hope, bent down over the thin boy and proceeded to attempt to fix the misbuttoned shirt that draped over him. 

"Remus..did you even attempt to dress yourself properly?" Remus looked down sheepishly, "Sorry mum...I guess I was too excited." He spoke as if he actually cared, but how could he? When he was going to school- to Hogwarts! 

He watched the crowd on the platform scurry around like the mice that resided in the shed behind his home. Some of the older boys roared and gave each other bear hugs. The older girls while more composed, faces lit up and began to talk to each other about every single detail of their summer. To a young werewolf's ears it was frighteningly loud. However Remus couldn't bring himself to care. He felt as if his entire world had been silent.

He had always allowed the idea of going to school locked in the back of his mind that he would only allow out when he daydreamed in the mornings after the moon before his parents woke up. While he sat in the warded basement, his arms around his legs and his mind focusing on anything but the drying blood and painful scabs. He never actually thought that it would ever actually happen. His mother had nearly fainted the morning a half dead looking barn owl had dropped his Hogwarts letter off. His father had sat down, half dressed for work and stared at the paper like it had offended him.

His parents had fought that night. His mother trying to plead with Lyall to give it a chance. To allow their boy to have a chance of making friends and studying in a real classroom with a real teacher rather than sit at the kitchen table with every book Hope could find. Lyall had been outraged. That Hogwarts would give his son false hope. That they would even send the letter before ultimately telling him 'No. We won't allow you here'. Lyall was terrified for his boy. there would be no way that he could protect his son when he was alone at Hogwarts surrounded by strangers when Lyall was at home surrounded by Welsh countryside.  
Nobody ever thought he would go to school. Yet here he was, with a misbuttoned shirt, his father's old trunk and a wide grin plastered on his face.

*  
*  
*

Sirius stood in front of his trunk silently. Attempting to put as much space between his family and himself. As if he could pretend that he was not related to them. That the two meters that they stood apart, separated by his trunk would somehow get rid of the resemblance. That by standing apart from them he would no longer have his fathers dark hair and sharp cheekbones. That not standing too close he would be rid of his mothers eyelashes and thin nose. Sirius picked at an non existent speck of dust on his tailor made robes. He dared to sneak a peek at his so-called family.

His father stood with his back straight, looking like a statue. Or perhaps like the painted version of himself on the family portrait that sat gracefully on the wall in his fathers study. His mother stood with a thin hand on Regulus's shoulder and a disgusted look on her face. Regulus seemed to be the only Black not resembling a chunk of porcelain. Eyes wide as he soaked in the flurry of students rushing back and forth between their families and their friends. Every few seconds he would open his mouth to speak but only to close it quickly. Not wanting to upset mother.

Sirius quickly looked away as his mothers eyes began to wander in his direction. He had already been reamed that morning for sliding down the banister. To his credit he hadn't expected Kreacher to be dusting right at the bottom of the staircase and certainly did not expect to lose balance and fall on top of said house elf. But Sirius had stood still in front of his mother, counting the bulging veins in her neck to ignore the endless stream of threats and insults she had spat at him. Sirius had no intention of fueling his mothers temper anymore today. Instead he stared at the ground in front of him.

A few painfully slow moments later, without looking at him Orion Black spoke the words that Sirius had been waiting to hear ever since he received his letter, "Sirius. You may go. Do not disappoint us." Sirius picked up his trunk as far off the ground as he could and rushed into the crowd without a single goodbye. He knew full well that he would get an owl about that later but he no longer cared.

*  
*  
*

Peter Pettigrew straightened his collar for what was probably the thousandth time that morning. His hands nervously shaking as his mother pulled them down, away from his face. "Peter darling, you look fine. Even if your hair was bright pink nobody would notice. They are all paying attention to making sure they have everything for school and saying goodbye to their loved ones. Okay?" Peter smiled at the woman in front of him and nodded. "Sorry mum, just nervous."

Peter was more than nervous. He was terrified. He was about to leave his mum for the first time in his life. There wouldn't be any more, "Peter darling, wake up." In the morning, instead of his mother's kind eyes and soft smile there would be a room full of strange boys that were probably a whole head taller than him. There wouldn't be any late night hot chocolate and oatmeal cookies when he was upset. There would be no mum.

He didn't know anybody at Hogwarts. Yet the scarier thought was if they knew him. If they knew his father. Peter shook his head to rid himself of this thoughts before looking up at his mother. "Yeah. Just nervous."She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I know darling, write me tonight and tell me what house you are sorted into?" Peter nodded and hugged back, "Of course mum." With a flick of her wand behind his back, Peter's trunk found its place in the trains luggage compartment. After a long embrace the boy and his mother separated, watery blue eyes looking back at each other. "Now go before all the good seats are taken." Peter nodded and hurried away. ************************************************************************************************************************************************* James weaved through the crowd. Fleamont and Euphemia walked calmly behind him. Well as calmly as they could with their only son acting like a freed cornish pixie. Fleamont called out, "James. Come help an old man put your trunk up."

James smiled at his father and pushed back through the crowd and smiled at his dad before helping the man push the heavy trunk up into the luggage compartment. After a few moments of struggling the trunk was away. James looked back at his mother and grinned. "Now mum, don't miss me too much." Euphemia laughed softly and reached a ring clad hand out and attempted to smooth her only son's hair down. "I'm sure I will be able to cope with the soothing sound of my priceless vases not being broken." 

James attempted to dodge her hand but was not as fast of his mother, and half a second later she was combing her hand through his hair and sighing. "Damn this Potter hair....I swear it has a mind of its own," she spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. Fleamont laughed his booming laugh, "What's a Potter man without hair that can't be tamed!"  
James smiled up at his parents as his mother slapped his father on the arm lightly. He looked around at the other students and bit his lip. He hoped his roommates weren't boring. He didn't know how he would cope without a few adventures.  
A loud "THUMP" next to him broke him from his thoughts. James turned and was met with a boy struggling with a sleek black trunk with a old family's crest on the front. James never paid attention to his mother's lessons on the old families however James could tell this trunk belonged to one. However he wasn't able to recall a name for his life.  
James looked around but found no parents or older siblings offering to help the boy. With a shrug the young Potter stepped forward. Holding back the laughter that was bubbling up as words that sounded very similar to the curse words that James had learned from the son of a business partner his father had from France poured out of his mouth. "Allez au diable!"

James smiled, "Oi mate, need some help?" The boy turned and blew a stray hair away from his face. "Yeah, I could use it." James moved forward and lifted one side while the boy the other, they both grunted and slid it in. James laughed as the train gave its five minute warning whistle and the boy jumped back and cursed once more. James ran his fingers through his hair, "You okay?...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The boy tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "Sirius...", and with a bit of hesitation, "..Black."

**Author's Note:**

> Allez au diable = "Damn you"/"Go to hell"


End file.
